


Однажды в Неаполе

by stella_lontana



Category: Caraibi | Pirates: Blood Brothers | Пираты
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_lontana/pseuds/stella_lontana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>агенты французского кардинала и Неапольское восстание 1647 года<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Неаполе

**Author's Note:**

> Действие фанфика относится к таймлайну второй серии сериала, «На тайной службе Его Высокопреосвященства»  
> Сюжет основан на реальных событиях, хотя, разумеется, не имеет с ними ничего общего :)

— Сдается мне, — сказал Пройдоха, вальяжно упирая руки в бока, — что Его Высокопреосвященству ничего тут не светит.

Ипполито кивнул, озабоченно хмурясь. Фонтене — посол Франции в Неаполе, при первых же признаках бури сбежавший в Салерно, хотя, по личному мнению Ипполито, ему бы следовало поступить ровно наоборот, — утверждал, что город кипит, что добрые жители его уже готовы скинуть власть Габсбургов и кинуться в распростертые объятия Франции, лишь бы новая метрополия готова была их принять. Город, быть может, и кипел, только пыла его хватило ненадолго. Тут и там еще виднелись останки наскоро сооруженных баррикад, да чуть громче обычного переговаривались слоняющиеся без дела зеваки, но уже вовсю разворачивались на площадях сметенные кратковременной смутой уличные рынки. А раз хитрые торгаши не боялись больше за свой товар, значит, и французской короне ждать продолжения было нечего.

— Да, — признал Ипполито, — скучно тут.

Пройдоха покосился на него, коротко хохотнул и в сопровождении высившегося молчаливой горой Пузыря они свернули в проулок.

На рыночной площади толпа торговцев переругивалась с солдатами австрийского гарнизона. Предводительствовавшая толпой горластая краснолицая бабенка наскакивала на солдат, точно квочка, у которой обидели птенца. Товарки благоразумно придерживали ее за локти, немногочисленные мужчины посмеивались чуть позади, но в целом перебранка шла вяло и должного энтузиазма не наблюдалось ни у одной из сторон.

— Видишь? — кивнул на них Ипполито, будто ища подтверждения своим словам. — Этому восстанию не хватает души. Яркого лидера во главе. Личной трагедии. Чего-то, за что они могли бы сражаться, более вещественного, чем интересы Франции или налоги. Им не хватает человека...

Ипполито внезапно хмыкнул, сорвал с ближайшего забора одиноко сушившийся на нем красный колпак и, нахлобучив его на голову приятелю, критически оглядел результат.

— Я понял, — осторожно заверил его Пройдоха. — Только можно, на этот раз таким человеком буду не я?

Ипполито оглядел его снова, в задумчивости прижимая палец к губам. Взгляд его не обещал несчастной жертве ничего хорошего.

— Сапоги сними, — потребовал безжалостный начальник. — Ты в них похож не на рыбака, а на пижона. Остальное хорошо. Так вот, как я сказал, им нужен пример. Личное горе. Мученик, трагическую гибель которого они смогут поднять перед собою как знамя...

— Но-но! — вскинулся Пройдоха, уже начавший было послушно снимать сапог, — на мученика я не согласен!

— До мученичества я не допущу, — заверил его Ипполито. — Но вообще ты зря беспокоишься. Не суетись и думай о Франции!

— Чхать я хотел на Францию, я падуанец! — буркнул Пройдоха, стягивая второй сапог, но его уже никто не слушал.

По довольно простой причине: пока несчастный художник, с видимым сожалением отложив сапоги в сторону, делал первый шаг в направлении бранящихся, которым так же не было до него дела, как и ему — до судеб королевства, Ипполито незаметно кивнул Пузырю. Надо отдать ему должное, при десятипудовом весе подкрадываться немой гигант умел неслышно, как мышка. Чудовищной силы, но очень точно приложенный так, чтобы не повредить, пинок едва не поднял Пройдоху на воздух. С полуразборчивым воплем, в котором истошное «Что ж это делается, люди добрые?!» в последний миг успело заменить нецензурную брань, художник фактически влетел в толпу вооруженных солдат, и перебранка между гарнизоном и торговцами, как по волшебству, прекратилась.

Добрые граждане Неаполя замерли от удивления. Солдаты-испанцы — в общем-то от него же, но было это хищное удивление кобры, на которую внезапно наскакивает не в меру осмелевшая мышь. Командир отряда нехорошо ухмыльнулся, солдаты перегруппировались.

Обнаружив себя в центре враждебно настроенного караула, вмиг ощерившегося пиками, Пройдоха, надо признаться, струхнул. И, как всегда с ним бывало в такие моменты, окончательно отпустил вожжи.

— Люди добрые, — повторил он уже жалостливым голосом профессионального плакальщика, точно рассчитав его силу так, чтобы было слышно и воинственно настроенным торговцам и случайным зевакам, окажись такие на площади, — что же это делается-то, а? Сколько нам еще терпеть иноземных иродов? Люди! Вот я стою перед вами, простой рыбак, такой же, как и вы… — коротко окинув взглядом целевую аудиторию, уже с интересом развесившую уши, Пройдоха понял, что слегка промахнулся.

— И, как и вы, в эти бедные рыбой месяцы, я продаю фрукты из собственного садика, — тут же поправился он, — чтоб хоть как-то прокормить малых деточек… Семерых, — педантично уточнил Пройдоха.

Женская часть аудитории издала громкое «Ах!», отдавая дань мужской силе рассказчика, и единым движением придвинулась ближе.

— И чего? — недовольно переспросил командир кирасиров, явно чувствовавший себя глупо с пикой на перевес и не знавший, что делать дальше. Впрочем Пройдоха и без его вопроса уже почувствовал, что победа останется за ним.

— И чего? — передразнил он. — И что же делают эти кровопийцы, что пришли незваными на нашу землю, едят наш хлеб и пьют наше вино? Они задрали налог на фрукты, чтоб положить в свой бездонный карман мои честно заработанные гроши! Мой младший мальчик весь ссохся от голода! Моя старшая девочка несла давеча обед отцу после долгого трудового дня, но караул у таможни решил, что она несет патроны бунтующим и ее застрелили, даже не спросив, из их богомерзких аркебуз, прямо в сердце!

Единодушное горестное «О-о-о!» пронеслось над толпой, уже успевшей изрядно подрасти, и в едином женском, материнском порыве людское море снова качнулось вперед.

Командир гарнизона сжимал свою пику уже так, как сжимает соломинку утопающий. Явная опасность надвигалась на него сзади, он чувствовал ее, но не мог обернуться, чтобы не потерять лица.

— Так долой же испанских захватчиков! — нагло заявил Пройдоха прямо ему в лицо и подобрал с земли полугнилой апельсин. — Не дадим им топтать итальянскую землю!

И с этими словами насадил апельсин прямо на острие пики.

Солдат побелел, потом побагровел, потом, угрожающе опустив пику, шагнул вперед — и это стало его последней ошибкой.

Кто-то — похоже, та самая горластая деваха, что заварила всю кашу — заорал «Наших бьют!». «Не дадим!» — откликнулись другие, и огромная толпа женщин, уже не сдерживаясь, хлынула вперед, на солдат. А за ними, видимо, устыдившись, бросились и мужчины. Во мгновение ока с гарнизоном запоздало обнаружившим, что, если народ готов убивать, при соотношении десять на одного пики и алебарды перестают быть преимуществом, было покончено. На другой стороне площади Ипполито, убедившись, что приятель выбрался из общей свалки живым, незаметно отступил в тень. К вечеру баррикадами был охвачен уже весь город.

***

Костер жарко полыхал, разгоняя ночную тьму. Все больше людей подтягивалось к основному лагерю восставших, усталые, но довольные, они были вооружены кто чем: взаправдашней аркебузой или пистолетом, отобранной у солдат алебардой, цепом, выломанной из забора жердью. Пройдоха, уже порядком охрипший за день и до крови истоптавший привыкшие к сапогам ноги, стоял на обломке некогда бывшего изящным бюро, явно выволоченного из богатого дома, и все продолжал и продолжал говорить. Отблески костра падали на его вдохновенное лицо.

— Нас ждет победа или же смерть! Умрем, но не отступим! Земля Неаполя должна принадлежать народу, ремесленные мастерские — тоже народу! Дети тружеников не должны голодать! Мы объявляем мир хижинам и войну — раззолоченным палаццо!

По личному мнению самого Пройдохи, весь этот бред был откровенно смешон. Но никто не смеялся. Толпа, напротив, откликалась на каждый его выкрик одобрительным ревом. Боевая румяная торговка фруктами, первая бросившаяся утром ему на выручку, стояла у подножия постамента, преданно заглядывая в рот предводителю. Народ прибывал.

— Долой иноземных правителей! — выкрикнул он еще раз и остановился перевести дух. Дыхания уже не хватало.

— Точно! Долой! — с готовностью подхватила толпа. — Пусть у богатых король — испанец, нам нужен свой король, король-бедняк! Короновать! Короновать! Найдите священника!

— Здесь священник! — откликнулся кто-то из бурлящей людьми темноты.

Пройдоха сам не успел понять, что происходит, когда его стащили с постамента и вытолкнули в освещенный костром круг. Границу света и тьмы уже переступала высокая фигура, закутанная с головой в клобук монаха.

— Поздравляю, сын мой! — знакомым язвительным голосом сказала фигура.

— Иди к черту! — вполголоса огрызнулся Пройдоха.

Закутанный в монашеское платье Ипполито, не отвечая, обернулся к толпе.

— Я, дон Джулио Дженоино, доктор права и священник церкви Санта-Мария дель Кармине, готов исполнить волю народа. Скажи собравшимся свое имя, сын мой, чтобы они могли запомнить и чтить его в веках.

— Зовут меня Том **а** — недовольно буркнул Пройдоха, который свое настоящее имя припоминал-то с трудом, и уж точно не собирался увековечивать. — Полностью, значит, Томмазо. Томмазо… Томмазо Аньелло*, вот!

«Ученый доктор» поперхнулся, кашлем скрывая готовый вырваться смешок.  
Толпа, впрочем, на кажущуюся небезобидность «ягненка» не обратила никакого внимания.

— Мазаньелло! — нестройным хором повторил народ.

— Томмазо Аньелло, достойный сын Неаполя… — откашлявшись, начал священник.

— Вот еще! — возмутился Пройдоха, у которого от общего идиотизма ситуации выдохшееся было вдохновение вновь воспряло. — Я не отсюда родом, я из Амальфи. Это по ту сторону мыса, близ Салермо.

Священник украдкой показал ему кулак, но толпа уже повторяла на все лады: «Томмазо д’Амальфи!», «Мазаньелло из Амальфи!».

— Томмазо Аньелло из Амальфи, — смирился святой отец, — достойный сын итальянского народа, принимаешь ли ты помазание, возлагаемое на тебя богом и людьми и клянешься ли употребить свою власть только и исключительно на благо бедного люда этой многострадальной земли до тех пор, пока не избавишь его от бед и притеснений?

— Ну а куда я денусь-то? — буркнул Пройдоха и покорно опустился на колени, склоняя голову.

По лбу мазнуло теплым и влажным — вот ведь и елей где-то успел припасти, интриган! — и толпа взорвалась приветственными криками.

— Можешь встать с колен, — медоточиво пропел над ухом голос Ипполито. — Жители Неаполя, я представляю вам вашего короля, заступника и военачальника.

Основатель новой династии окинул взглядом толпу и не смог сдержать рвавшейся с языка издевки:

— А королева? — капризным голосом уточнил он. — Разве мне не положена королева?

— Я тебя убью когда-нибудь, болтун, — не меняя выражения лица, промурлыкал духовник и советник, но толпа уже заволновалась, загомонила:

— Точно! Королеву! У испанского вице-короля баба-то есть, так и нашему надо!

Святой отец коротко поклонился, показывая, что уважает и чтит мнение народа, и широким жестом обвел площадь вокруг:

— Выбирай!

Пройдоха огляделся и проклял свой не в меру болтливый язык. Вперед, сквозь толпу, пробирались все новые и новые барышни. Лиц их в темноте было не разглядеть, но то, как горели жадным огнем их глаза, Пройдохе не понравилось совершенно. Он затравленно оглянулся, ища защиты, и углядел еще одну, одиноко стоявшую у покинутого им «постамента». Решение нужно было принимать мгновенно, пока за обладанье монаршьим телом не завязалась драка.

Быстрым движением Пройдоха прыгнул назад и схватил за руку зачинщицу свары на рыночной площади:

— Послушай, вот ты, ты ведь хочешь быть моей королевой?

— Оййй, батюшки! — никогда раньше Пройдоха бы не подумал, что такие бой-бабы могут алеть, аки маков цвет, и в смущении тупить глазки. — Да еще бы, конечно же, сударь!

— Вот и славно, иди сюда! — он втащил девицу в круг света рядом с собой и Ипполито, кругом завыли и заулюлюкали. — Как тебя зовут хоть, девица-краса?

— Оййй! — еще пуще засмущалась невеста. — Так Бернардиной же, сударь!

— Венчается мне девица Бернардина, значит! — провозгласил Пройдоха. — Помазайте, святой отец!

— Идиот, — определил вполголоса «святой отец», разглядывая краснолицую Бернардину. — У нее ж, наверняка, и муж есть.

— Есть муж? — грозно вопросил нареченный жених.

— Ой, — окончательно растерялась Бернардина, — да кому же он нужен-то, сударь!

Толпа завистливо вздохнула.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался Пройдоха, не давая «священнику» вставить и слова. — Кольца у кого-нибудь есть, господа?

Кольца нашлись. Обручение благородного Томмазо Аньелло д’Амальфи прекраснейшей Бернардине Пизе и помазание последней на совместное с супругом царствование вновь заняло лишь считанные минуты. Пир по случаю этого события на выкаченных из особняка испанского интенданта сорока бочонках вина растянулся на остаток ночи.

Утром оставшийся, похоже, единственным трезвым Ипполито, он же высокоученый дон Джулио Дженоино, потребовал засылать послов к вице-королю. Мигом протрезвевший от таких речей Пройдоха потрясенно вопросил «Зачем???»

— Выставить ему наши условия, дубинушка! Ты еще не забыл, зачем мы здесь? Теперь вы с наместником Габсбургов на одном уровне, все формальности соблюдены, имеешь право слать послов и начинать дипломатические переговоры.

— К-каких послов, ты рехнулся? — вопросил его свежепровозглашенное величество, с трудом продирая глаза. — Где ты найдешь самоубийц, что на это подпишутся?

Не успевшее протрезветь после вчерашнего народное войско вызвалось быть самоубийцами все, как один.

Ближе к полудню в ставку восставших явился законный муж Бернардины — немолодой мельник с больным одутловатым лицом — требовал справедливости и со слезами умолял супругу вернуться. Однако молодая королева, после первой брачной ночи, видно, окончательно уверилась в правильности своего выбора, и муж был с позорам отослан восвояси.

День прошел в нескольких эпизодических стычках с солдатами, которых, впрочем, в городе оставалось уже немного, и разборе государственных дел. Пройдоха восседал под навесом у городской Ратуши на высоком стуле, покрытом пурпурной материей, в которой Ипполито, присмотревшись, опознал мантию местного судьи, и, вальяжно покачивая ногой, разрешал тяжбы и споры, щедрой рукой раздавая червонцы из городской казны, хранившейся некогда в той же ратуше.

К вечеру из загородной виллы вице-короля вернулись «самоубийцы»-послы, как ни странно все живые, целые и снова пьяные. Сообщили, что наместник Испании, герцог д'Аркос, согласен на переговоры, но исключительно в присутствии кардинала, просит не разграблять казну до основания и, чтобы продемонстрировать добрую волю до прибытия его высокопреосвященства, приглашает ее светлость Бернардину Пизу назавтра отобедать с его собственной сиятельной супругой, герцогиней д’Аркос, вице-королевой Неаполя.

В ответ на последнее предложение Ипполито со звонким хлопком закрыл лицо рукой, Пройдоха нервно расхохотался, а Бернардина простодушно поинтересовалась: «А чо такого?»

Тем не менее, внезапно воспылавший человеколюбием Пройдоха посылать новообретенную жену одну на верное съедение к испанцам отказался, и с «королевой бедняков» на следующее утро отправился ее личный духовник и ученый муж дон Джулио Дженоино.

Совместный завтрак грандессы и крестьянки был достоин того, чтобы войти в хроники!

Герцогиня д’Аркос все больше молчала, Бернардина болтала без умолку.

— Вот вы — королева тех, кто носит шелка, — говорила она, изящно помахивая обкусанной куриной ножкой в паре дюймов от глаз собеседницы. — А я — королева простого народа. Ну так у моего мужа подданных больше!

Дукесса д’Аркос неизящно подавилась лимонадом.

— А вот скажите, как на духу, — продолжала Бернардина, с хлюпаньем отпивая из собственного бокала, — супруг ваш ночами хорошо вас приходует? Я как заметила: у них, у державных людей, и хозяйство-то больше…

«Духовник ее светлости» задумался, не упасть ли ему в обморок, чтобы с честью прекратить неловкую сцену, раз уж вице-королева не торопится сделать это сама, но вдруг, приглядевшись, заметил, как лукаво блестят над веером черные глаза герцогини. Положительно, грандессе и крестьянке было, что обсудить.

Ввечеру мельник, муж Бернардины, притащил к ратуше пятерых ребятишек мал мала меньше и, выстроив их под окнами, велел упрашивать мать вернуться. Проходившая мимо Бернардина окатила семейство ледяным презрением, но Пройдоха сжалился над несчастными, выдал мельнику кошель денег и пообещал усыновить мальчуганов, если в десятидневный срок «королева бедноты» не пожелает сама вернуться к мужу.

Ипполито столь четкое установление сроков не понравилось, но спорить он не стал. Если завтрак двух королев прошел без эксцессов, то уже на следующее утро Пройдоху попытались отравить, и только верный, а главное, многоопытный «духовник и советник» смог по легкому изменению запаха определить в похлебке посторонние примеси. Повара на всякий случай повесили, но доказать причастность к покушению сверженных властей, разумеется, не удалось.

На следующий день «короля и главнокомандующего» попытались зарезать прямо во время разбора тяжб. Впрочем, злоумышленник не успел даже как следует замахнуться. В руку, осмелившуюся подняться на народного правителя, вцепились сразу четверо ополченцев, еще один заслонил Пройдоху собой, двое, не сговариваясь, опустили дубинки на голову душегуба, а верная Бернардина бросилась ему под ноги, сшибая с ног. Когда Ипполито собрался допросить нападавшего, чтобы узнать, кто именно его подослал, допрашивать там уже было некого.

На шестой день с начала восстания до мятежного города наконец добрался кардинал Филомарино и в монастыре дель Кармине состоялась историческая встреча короля бедняков с советником и приближенными и вице-короля богачей, с кардиналом и свитой. Переговоры, в ходе которых лишь Ипполито и кардинал честно пытались чего-то добиться, а прочие орали, бранились и устраивали свары, продолжались весь день и полночи. Когда противная сторона была уже готова безвозвратно снизить налоги, даровать третьему сословию равные с дворянами права и оставить за народной армией возможность носить оружие, пока ситуация в городе не нормализуется окончательно, в обмен на полное возвращение законной власти, Ипполито взял тайм-аут и спешно послал гонцов французскому послу, опасаясь, что тут договорятся вовсе без участия Франции.

Еще день прошел в народных ликованиях по случаю успеха переговоров. Перемирие с вице-королем, меж тем, подходило к концу, а господин посол Фонтене так и не объявился.

На рассвете восьмого дня от начала восстания Ипполито разбудило в одном из покоев Ратуши, временно превращенном в монашескую келью, лично высокое начальство.

— Развлекаетесь? — процедил де Жюссак, провожая свирепым взглядом полуодетую Бернардину: накануне, уставши от празднований, молодая женщина единственное тихое пристанище сумела найти в келье «святого отца».

— Вовсе нет, — обиделся Ипполито, натягивая штаны. — Работаем. Местные власти доведены до кондиции и готовы подписать уже что угодно. Только дайте, наконец, что им подписывать!

— А почему Фонтене шлет мне панические депеши о том, что в городе творится светопреставление, и повинны в нем вы и ваши люди?

— Потому что Фонтене — дурак и паникер, — на этот раз Ипполито не обиделся, а разозлился, — и о том, что творится в городе, он представления не имеет, потому как удрал отсюда еще до начала событий. Копии моих донесений можете посмотреть на бюро. Но сегодня испанцы ждут от нас окончательных условий. Что мне им предложить? Договор о капитуляции я, разумеется, и сам способен составить, но меня не так поймут: я тут, по легенде, вовсе не Францию представляю.

— Дальнейшие переговоры с властями я беру на себя, — коротко кинул де Жюссак, зарываясь в бумаги. — Вы же собирайте ваших людей, и чтоб к завтрашнему утру духу вашего в городе не было!

— То есть, как это не было? — опешил Ипполито, наконец расправившийся с застежками камзола. — А как прикажете объяснить народу внезапное исчезновение их героя и предводителя? Они же вас попросту разорвут!

— Да как хотите объясняйте, Дюбуа! — рявкнул вконец потерявший терпение начальник. — Убит врагами. Вознесся на небо. Сошел с ума. Отравлен врагами, и оттого сошел с ума, после чего вознесся на небо. Это, в конце концов, ваша работа или моя? И через месяц жду вас в Париже, будет новое дело.

— А отравление — это мысль! — ухмыльнулся Ипполито. — На днях Пройдохе пытались подсыпать в похлебку сильный галлюциноген. Если подмешать его в общий котел, народ поверит и в вознесение и во что угодно. А герцогу д'Аркос не помешает хорошая встряска напоследок.

***

С Бернардиной прощались на мысу высоко над городом. У Ипполито не хватило совести оставить ее одну в бушующем, сошедшем с ума Неаполе. Низложенная королева горько рыдала, повиснув на шее Пройдохи. Извещенный загодя мельник неловко топтался на месте, не подняв глаз, даже когда передавал Ипполито тройку свежих лошадей, за которую ему было обещано вчетверо против обычной цены. Неплохой он все-таки оказался парень, этот мельник, незлобивый. Мог бы ведь и не придти, и лошадей не дать и жену отказаться принять обратно.

Где-то далеко внизу полыхал новой волной стычек и погромов напоенный галлюциногеном Неаполь. В монастыре дель Кармине герцог д’Аркос передавал ключи от города французским властям.

— Жалко, — вздохнул Пройдоха, уверенно направляя коня на север. — Надо было все-таки взять ее с собою. Бернардине понравился бы Париж.

— И оставить пятерых детей сиротами? — поддел его Ипполито.

Пройдоха оглянулся назад, на поднимавшееся над городом зарево пожара, потом покосился на безмятежное лицо друга.

— Знаешь, — наконец сказал он, — ты порой бываешь таким сентиментальным, что мне делается страшно.

Пузырь глухо ухнул, точно в подтверждение его слов, и все трое пришпорили коней.

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая справка: Предводитель восстания 1647 года простой неаполитанский рыбак Томмазо Аньелло д'Амальфи по прозвищу Мазаньелло и его жена (на самом деле жена!) Бернардина Пиза действительно существовали в реальности. Мазаньелло «проправил» в городе, скинувшем власть австрийского вице-короля, семь дней, в течение которых вершил правый суд и спасался от многочисленных покушений. Подписав договор с властями и добившись для жителей города значительных уступок, он добровольно снял с себя корону и вернулся к жизни обычного рыбака. А потом — якобы — сошел с ума, был растерзан неблагодарным населением Неаполя и чуть позже — канонизирован, когда это самое население опомнилось. А Франция? Нет, Франция к дележу не успела.
> 
> *Agnello (ит.) – агнец, барашек, безобидный, как овечка, человек"


End file.
